


Open windows

by DearLittleRobin



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: The story of how Richie Tozier and Will Byers fall in love.Hc style.





	Open windows

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said this is hc style because i'm too lazy to write a proper fic.  
> Hope you guys like it.

  * Richie and Mike are twins (Wheelers) but their parents clearly like Mike more
  * They love Richie sure, but their favoritism is very obvious
  * Richie is a a bit of a trouble maker and even though his grades are higher than Mike’s Mike is liked by more teachers because he doesn’t misbehave in class and the Wheelers were never called to school because of Mike
  * You get the idea
  * Due to said favoritism, Mike’s friends are always the ones allowed to go to their house while Richie has to go out to see the Losers
  * This pisses Richie off a lot but if he ever tries to argue his parents start telling him that “if he learned to shut up in class maybe he could call his friends over more”
  * Richie kind of gives up and accepts his situation
  * Every time Mike calls his friends to hang out at their house Richie sneaks out to one of the Loser’s house ‘cause he’s jealous of the fact his brother can have his friends over so much
  * So, for a long time, the party just knows Richie exists because they’ve seen him at school since he literally never interacts with them
  * “Why does your brother hate us so much?” “He doesn’t. He’s just being angsty”
  * Mike has no idea on how jealous/sad Richie gets
  * Anyway
  * The basement is filled with Mike’s crap because all the campaigns are made there
  * But Richie has this box where he hides his cigarettes and other stuff he doesn’t want their mother to see
  * So from time to time Richie will just just appear in the middle of a game and silently walk towards his box (which has ‘Richie’s stuff. Do NOT touch" written in black messy letters) take something out and hide it in his backpack
  * The party used to question it but Mike just shrugged every time so now they don’t even bat an eye at Richie when he suddenly appears
  * When they’re like 16 Richie starts to get more rebellious
  * He doesn’t sneak out just to go to his friends house, he also goes to parties now
  * Once he went back home drunk and their mother caught him trying to climb in through the bedroom window (Mike was sleeping at Will’s that day and wasn’t there to help his brother in )
  * BTW Mike and Richie share a room
  * Anyway after their mother catches Richie she puts bars on their bedroom window and Richie stops sneaking out for some time because Nancy won’t let him use her window and Holly would tell their parents
  * But then he has the brilliant idea of using the basement window
  * Which is significantly smaller and harder to pass through but a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.
  * So now Richie is always suddenly entering the basement when Mike’s friends are there to escape through the window
  * Now to the Ryers part
  * Will was always curious about Mike’s mysterious twin brother that just silently shows up out of nowhere to take cigarettes out a box and go through the small basement window
  * Sometime Will catches himself staring at Richie in his lunch table, laughing with his friends, and wonders what would it be like to be friends with him
  * Then one day the party is having a sleepover and Richie comes back through the small window
  * Pretty normal
  * But the glasses wearing boy looks very distraught and he’s whispering 'shit shit shit’ multiple times and everyone is kinda of concerned
  * Richie just ignores them and goes up their room
  * The next morning they discover someone saw Richie kissing a boy in one the parties he went
  * And this makes Will feel very weird
  * Because wow now he knows someone else also likes boys??? And woW Richie actually had the courage to kiss one!!
  * So now Will looks at Richie differently
  * And, since he now knows Richie likes boys too, his brain interprets the new information as 'you should develop a crush on him’
  * So that’s that
  * And people tease Richie a lot now and he always has some sassy comeback and it makes Will’s heart beat faster because wow!! This boy!!
  * They’ve never talked though
  * But then one day Will goes to Mike’s and the boy is not home yet, he’s buying snacks for the sleepover
  * Mrs. Wheeler lets Will in anyway and he goes to the basement to wait
  * And Richie is the basement
  * And they both look at each other awkwardly for a bit until Richie says 'hey’ and Will replies with 'hi’
  * Back to awkward silence
  * Then Will notices Richie’s black eye
  * “What happened?” He asks before he can stop himself and Richie laughs a little before saying “Bowers does not like queers”
  * At Will’s silence Richie shifts uncomfortably, taking a defense stance almost immediately.
  * “You got a problem with me too?” He asks and Will quickly goes “wha- no! I- no, I don’t” Richie still doesn’t look very convinced so Will completes with “I’m queer too.”
  * And it’s such a big deal to Will beacause he has never said that out loud and no one knows.
  * Richie goes “oh”
  * Will goes “yeah”
  * Then Richie says “cool”
  * And Will says “yeah”
  * More awkward silence. Richie opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and when it finally seems like he’s going to say something Mike arrives
  * Richie quickly gets up and leaves and Will does not follow
  * Weeks later Will gets a nasty cold and misses some days of school and goes to Mike’s so he can ask him for his notes
  * Mike’s not there, he’s out with El, but Will doesn’t know that
  * Richie opens the door and they have this quick awkward conversation and Richie offers Will his notes since Mike’s not home
  * That’s how Will and Richie end up alone in Richie’s ( and Mike’s) room
  * Will uses the time to look at the surroundings beacuse he doesn’t go there much since everyting he and his friends do is at the basement
  * Richie’s half of the room has a lot of posters and there’s a guitar too and Will’s poor pining heart beats faster
  * “Found it!” Richie says at the same time Will asks “do you know how to play?”
  * Richie frowns and when Will points at the guitar his face lights up
  * Turns out he can play and he looks very good doing it and hahaha isn’t it hot in here?
  * Richie plays some songs and he and Will talk about music for a bit and they find out they surprisingly have a lot in common
  * One subejct leads to another and they kind of talk for hours
  * Will finds Richie very funny! Even his mom jokes.
  * Richie is kind of impressed at how interesting Will is and how good of a music taste he has
  * Mike shows up with El and he sees Richie and Will talking and he’s like wtf and Will says he was just over so he could get some notes and haha he’s leaving bye everyone
  * From that day on Will always arrives a bit too early so he can hang out with Richie
  * And they go on like that until Richie asks Will to go to the movies with him 'cause there’s this movie he really wants to see but none of his friends do and he needs company
  * (All bullshit. Richie didn’t even ask his friends about the movie)
  * Will of course accepts
  * Richie Smooth Tozier sweeps into action
  * Seriously he does all the cliches
  * He yanws and wraps his arm around Will’s shoulder and lets their hands touch on the popcorn
  * Will’s the one who kisses him first though
  * It’s Will’s first kiss so it’s a bit awkward but is a good kiss 'cause they are both so happy!!
  * The rest of the film is a blur because they’re only focusing o each other
  * Richie thanks god he chose seats on the back row so no one pays attention to them
  * Now Will and Richie make out when Will arrives early
  * No one knows about their relationship though
  * Then on valentine’s day Richie shows up at the Byers household with a bouquet of flowers and a mix tape
  * Joyce Byers finds them kissing and now she knows too
  * Richie panicks a lot but she’s cool with it and Will thanks the heavens for the amazing mother he has
  * So now Richie goes to Will’s for they make out sessions
  * And the make out sessions get more ~intimate~ and ~intense~ as time passes and the hands are moving around and going to all the places but they always stop before going too far because they’ve never done it before and they are nervous!
  * Then one day,after they’ve been secretly dating for about 4 months or so, they’re alone at the byers house and they’re in the middle of a heated make out session when Richie goes “Can I blow you?” And it sends chills down Will’s spine because he has put a lot of thought into it and he thinks he’s ready to go there
  * So he nods
  * Cue to a very good night for the both of them and a lot of discoveries (am i talking about Richie’s hair pulling kink? Yes, I am)
  * So little by little they start to do more and go further and discover the wonders of sex together
  * It’s all very soft and happy and they trust each other so much!!
  * Thing is, Mike and the party start to realise Will doesn’t hang out with then as much as he did
  * And they don’t understand because Will doesn’t seem to be close to anyone else aside from them? Who is he hanging out with????
  * So one day Bill Denbrough goes to Mike and asks if Richie is okay because the boy has missed many movie nights and the losers are a bit worried
  * And Mike thinks about how Richie always sneaks out on Fridays and if he wasn’t going to the movie nights where was he going?
  * His brain tells him that Will too has been missing from many Friday night plans
  * After those realisations Mike starts to connect more evidence until he finally understands what is happening and wow how dis he miss that?
  * Cue to a long talk with both boys but everything is alright and happy in the end because my boys deserve happiness




End file.
